Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) systems have increased in popularity and availability during recent years due to their light weight, high brightness, and size. Likewise, as LCD technology has developed, so has the digital and high definition imaging technology developed. Specifically, high quality/high performance display systems such as High Definition Televisions (HDTV), and projectors have taken a new approach of progressively scanning an image onto a viewing screen to enhance the viewing performance. Progressive scanning of an image can be a challenge for a high performance display system such as an LCD.
Furthermore, brightness and contrast of each color can become important aspects in producing a high quality display system. Typically, LCD systems are commonly backlit by an array or multiple arrays of LEDs. As the size of a display increases, a larger number of LEDs is typically required to illuminate the display. However, large numbers of LEDs in a display can increase the complexity of the system, energy consumption, and/or the cost of manufacturing and controlling the color of such a system.